Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appears in Death Battle's 13th episode, Mario VS Sonic, where he fought against his longtime rival, Mario. History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire of robotic soliders. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Quotes *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! ''-start of Mario VS Sonic battle *''Now I'll show you! ''- After transforming into Super Sonic (reference to Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *''How's that, plumber? ''- Super Sonic after knocking Mario out of the water and into the air *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this...'' - Super Sonic after seeing Mario's capability in countering his Super form. *''Whoa... ''- Reaction to Mario's use of the Mega Mushroom *''Uh-oh... ''- After reverting back from Super Sonic into base form in midair *''You're too slow! ''- Sonic using his Figure 8 move to outrun Mega Mario (reference to taunt in Smash Bros Brawl) *''Now's my chance! ''- When he realizes he now has the opportunity to win. Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought The Flash of DC Comics in a speed-based fight and won. He also appeared in an April Fools Joke of One Minute Melee where he was set up to fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but quickly loses to him in a second. Gallery sonic0632 (1).png|Classic Sonic Modern Sonic (Sonic Generations).png|Modern Sonic Sonicchannel_supersonic_nocircle.png|Super Sonic Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png|Sonic as he appears in Sonic Boom Sonic(Clear).png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive.png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sonic_x_style_by_noble_maiden-d5fn0y3.png|Sonic as he appears from Sonic X Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Archie_profile.png|Sonic from the Sonic Archie Comic Series Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! 7143.png|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 1 Sonicmugen.gif|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 3 AoStHSonic.png|Sonic as he appears in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic_satam_Art.gif|Sonic as he appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM) Archie sonic render.png|Super Sonic from the Archie Comics Trivia *Sonic was the second Sonic character on Death Battle. Just after Shadow, following along with Eggman and his robotic minions, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *Sonic was the third Death Battle character with a voice actor. *Sonic was the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent. *Sonic is the first Sonic character to be a Death Battle champion. References * Sonic The Hedgehog on Wikipedia. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters